Many new boat styles include a very low deck at the boat's stern that is close to the water line. Some boats have walk-out decks and/or fixed platforms that are also close to the waterline. This deck/platform configuration is for aesthetic cosmetic or practical purposes. When installing a moveable platform at the stern of a boat, approximately 4 to 5 feet of an extension is typically realized. It is preferable that the moveable platform line up with the rear walk-out deck or fixed platform so that it acts as an extension of the boat stern. Therefore, the moveable platform is installed so that it is at the same height as the existing stern of the boat during use.
One inherent problem with the moveable platform is that it typically extends beyond the stern of the boat at only 6 to 8 inches above the waterline when it is aligned with the boat deck. As the boat gets under way the stern dips and a wave or trailing wave is created. The moveable platform could drag in the water. The dragging of the moveable platform in the water can cause vibration and/or lead to performance problems. Additionally, the drag of the moveable platform can alter the way the boat planes, thereby altering the way the boat performs or damaging the boat and/or moveable platform if the drag is not eliminated. Also, in open seas the moveable platform is subject to the action of the waves without the protection of the ship's hull. The present invention is directed to addressing the above-noted problems.